pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Squishy
This Zygarde Core, nicknamed Squishy, is a / -type Legendary Pokémon and a main character in Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Personality Squishy was originally a Pokémon wary of humans, as shown when Bonnie found it when it shook and tried to go deeper in the bag, but being with Bonnie changed it’s opinion about humans. It was shown to be protective when its friends are in danger in Meeting at Terminus Cave! and it chose to remain with them in A Cellular Connection!. Squishy, as a Core, uses Zygarde Cells to monitor the environment, and will typically do so before it sleeps. In Dream a Little Dream from Me! a Darkrai forces a nightmare upon Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth, as well as Squishy- the fire creature may be representative of Team Flare, as they are constantly hunting it and its other Core counterpart, Z-2. When trying to have a conversation with Z-2 and later Bonnie via telepathy, Squishy speaks in a higher pitch. Biography Squishy tried to protect the Zygarde cells from Team Flare, but it was unsuccessful as the 50% Forme Zygarde was captured in order to be used in researches. At Lysandre's lab, Squishy was seen to be in some sort of a glass case with some trees and plants while the researchers were experimenting on it. Squishy's call lead Chespie to find where it was and while a strange aura surrounded Chespie it kept calling her. Increasing the output of the experiment, Squishy started to shrink, causing the whole case to explode. When one of the scientist was about to grab Squishy, Chespie used vine whip to protect Squishy and carries it to the wall. Using Vine Whip, Chespie opened the air vent and put Squishy in there so it would safely escape. Squishy called down to Chespie but Chespie called up to tell it escape. At the end, Squishy is seen to escape from Lysandre's lab and out in the opening where as the sun shines Squishy's shadow was a shadow of the 50% Forme Zygarde.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Then, Squishy is encountered by Bonnie in her bag and she nicknames it "Squishy", because of its squishy body. After sensing Team Flare's movements after their first attack, Squishy leaves the gang in order to make sure it won't be attacked but despite that, it is encountered as two Grunts send their Sneasel and Houndour while Bryony sends her Bisharp. Squishy then uses its ability to call Zygarde Cells and then all fuse with Squishy, turning into its 10% Forme. Now with strength, Squishy then uses Land's Wrath, which makes Bryony and her henchmen retreat. Then, Squishy accepts the offer of traveling with the group. Later, Zygarde receives a message, saying that Squishy has been found, but not by Team Flare, by Ash and co., and Zygarde becomes calm as Team Flare Scientist Xerosic and Leader Lysandre continue their research on it.XY094: From A to Z! As they continued on, Team Rocket tried to capture it but with the help of Clemont's Bunnelby and the others, they got away but when the group was cornered, Squishy attempted to transform to protect its friends but when Ash and his friends came it stopped.XY095: Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! Meanwhile traveling with the gang it met Professor Sycamore at a Pokémon Center who wanted to analyze Squishy.XY096: A Giga Battle with Mega Results! Sometime later after viewing the Litleonid meteor shower, Squishy went off to a nearby tree where it can sleep. But during the night, the Pitch Black Pokémon, Darkrai used its Bad Dreams ability to show Squishy the nightmare that would happen in the future, but in the process, it pulled Pikachu and Meowth into its dream. In the dream, all of the Pokémon Ash and his friends have appear in their evolved and pre-evolved forms and spoke in human language, while their trainers spoke like Pokémon. Pikachu and Meowth met up with Squishy, who is being chased after a flaming ghost. Squishy showed them a glimpse of its true form before escaping to its home in the real world. Pikachu managed to defeat the fire ghost and was awoken from its dream by Clemont's alarm clock, which broke during the night. After Squishy and Pikachu were reunited with the gang, Darkrai flew off into the distance.XY098: Dream a Little Dream from Me! While traveling the rest of the way to Terminus Cave Squishy was safe and sound. But upon the friends reaching the cave, Team Flare attacked attempting to capture Squishy. Ash and the others tried to protect it but in the midst of the battle the gang witnessed Squishy transformed into its 10% Forme and uses Land's Wrath on everyone in the area except for Ash and his friends wanting to protect them. But after the ordeal the kids went to look for Squishy while it watched them not from afar in its invisible form.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! The gang still continued to look for Squishy but the search ended up into trouble with a group of Toxicroak and Clemont's Bunnelby getting hurt. On the look for cure they all come across the plant they needed as Squishy was watching from within the leaves it was hiding in. By the episode's end Squishy secretly followed Ash and friends back to the Pokémon Center in Bonnie's bag willing to travel with the gang again.XY103: A Cellular Connection! Later, Squishy felt incredibly upset when it learned that Z-2 was captured by Team Flare and it vowed to go rescue it when the time comes. XY107: An Explosive Operation! While Ash's friends were sleeping in a cave, Squishy helped Ash's Greninja find his trainer in its 10% form during a snowstorm in the Winding Woods. Once everyone reunited with Ash and Greninja, Squishy contacted Z-2 and informed it about Ash and Greninja's bond and believes that it can help them save Kalos.XY121: Seeing the Forest for the Trees! Squishy later changed into its 10% form and protected Ash's Pikachu from Jarvis' Mega Banette. It then helped Pikachu defeated several of Jarvis's Mega-Evolved Pokémon and allowed him to ride on its tail during the battle. After defeating Dohga's Mega Glalie, Squishy changed into its Complete Form and countered the laser beam shot from Jarvis's ship to protect the Pokémon that reside in the Nebel Plateau.MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel During the events of the Lumiose Conference, Team Flare began to attack Lumiose City while Z-2 was under their control. Squishy sensed what was happening and ran off to confront Z-2.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish!In the following episode, Squishy managed to locate Z-2 at the Prism Tower and asked it why it was attacking. But when Z-2 didn't respond, Squishy had no choice but to change into its 50% form in front of everyone who is present at the scene. With its full power harnessed, Squishy challenged Z-2 to a battle.XY132: A Towering Takeover!But despite its best efforts, Team Flare, using the energy from Mega-Evolved Pokémon collected by Alain, took control of Squishy and commanded it to continue the assault. As Bonnie tries to go and talk to Squishy, she felt intense pain from Team Flare's mind controlling power.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! As the destruction continued, Squishy, still under Team Flare's control, went on with its rampage until Bonnie tries to talk it. But she began to fear that her friend was gone. To the point of shedding tears, Bonnie started singing Squishy's favorite song to calm it down. As a result, Squishy broke free from the Mega Evolution Energy machine's control, protected Bonnie from falling debris and returned to its Core Form with Bonnie, but left to find Z-2.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Once Squishy found Z-2, it tried to explain that humans and Pokémon are worthy to be trusted, but to no avail. However, Z-2 reluctantly went with Bonnie as she and the others are chasing after the Giant Rock, which mutated into a form of a Zygarde in 50% form after absorbing Chespie.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses!When Squishy and Z-2 were watching Ash, his friends, the Kalos gym leaders, Malva, Alain, Diantha, Meyer, and Steven Stone working together with their Pokémon to save Chespie and stop Lysandre from making the Giant Rock Zygarde reach Anistar City's Sundial in a last ditch effort to destroy the world, Squishy once again told Z-2 that humans, along with Pokémon, are worthy enough to be trusted through cooperation, good efforts, happiness, beliefs, goals, progress, hopes, and dreams. This time, Z-2 finally came to understanding what Squishy meant and together they summoned every Zygarde Cell in the world and formed themselves into Complete Zygarde Form. With some help from Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Greninja, and Alain's Charizard who destroyed Lysandre's remote, Squishy and Z-2 destroyed the Giant Rock Zygarde using Core Enforcer and Lysandre was killed in the process. After that, Squishy and Z-2 restored Lumiose City to normal. Squishy then expressed its gratitude to Chespie for helping it in the Lysandre Labs and to Bonnie for everything she and her friends had done during its travels. Squishy and Z-2 bid a tearful farewell to everyone and the two Zygarde Cores faded away into the sky.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Squishy was seen in a flashback while Bonnie is helping her friends plan a party for Alain.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! After fully recuperating in the sun for a while, Squishy and Z-2 returned to Earth where they can live peacefully. But upon their arrival, they discovered that the remaining negative energy from the Team Flare crisis is spreading out within the Kalos region. They struggle to find the location of the negative energy, but it proved to be a difficult task for them to accomplish. However, when Squishy saw how Greninja was able to locate the negative energy when he destroyed the plant, Squishy realized that Greninja would be the one to guide them to the source. When Xerosic was defeated and arrested by Officer Jenny, Squishy took Greninja to Z-2 and they asked him to help protect Kalos from the negative energy. Greninja bid Ash and his friends a tearful farewell and accepted their request. Before they left, Squishy promised Ash they will take care of Greninja and will see Bonnie again when their mission is over and Bonnie wishes goodbye to Squishy, promising to become a trainer when they meet again. After that, Greninja, Squishy and Z-2 waved goodbye to Ash and his friends and walked away into the forest.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Squishy was later seen with Z-2 watching Greninja destroy a root during their mission in protecting Kalos.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Land's Wrath |stage2 =10% Form |img2 = Squishy 10 Percent Forme Land's Wrath.png Using Land's Wrath Squishy 10 Percent Forme Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Squishy 10 Percent Forme Extreme Speed.png Using Extreme Speed |stage3 =50% Form |img3 = Squishy 50 Percent Forme Extreme Speed.png Using Extreme Speed Squishy 50 Percent Forme Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse |stageSP=Complete Form |imgSP = Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme Dragon Pulse.png Using Dragon Pulse Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme Extreme Speed.png Using Extreme Speed Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme Core Enforcer.png Using Core Enforcer | Land's Wrath; ground; Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Dragon Pulse; dragon; MS019: Pokémon The Movie - Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Extreme Speed; normal; XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! Core Enforcer; dragon; XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! }} Voice actor *Yūki Kaji (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) *Todd Haberkorn (English; Dream a Little Dream from Me!) Trivia * Squishy is the first Legendary Pokémon to travel with the gang, with the second instance of this being Nebby. * Squishy has been dubbed as 'Z-1 '''as Team Flare. *Despite appearing in Generation VI, Squishy is a Generation VII Pokémon, as it is incapable of being identified by the Pokédex and its video game counterparts have been confirmed to play a major role in the story of Sun and Moon. *In ''Dream a Little Dream For Me!, Squishy sounded similar to Giovanni's voice but in a British accent. Gallery In its 10% Forme Squishy 50 Percent Forme.png In its 50% Forme Squishy Complete Forme M19.png In its Complete Forme Squishy Z-2 Complete Forme.png In its Complete Forme with Z-2 Squishy Complete Forme Dragon Pulse M19.png Using Dragon Pulse in its Complete Forme Bonnie and Squishy.jpg Squishy in the sun with Bonnie XY134 18.png Squishy and Bonnie hug Greninja, Squishy and Z2 in XY140.png With Greninja and Z2 Overloaded_Squishy_Massage_Machine-kun_No._1.png Squishy is hurt from overloaded Squishy Massage Machine-kun No. 1 in Poké TV segment }} References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters